


Isohel

by shobogan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This city doesn't suit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isohel

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Steph, Aang, and laughter.

This city doesn’t suit him.

Anyone could see that, really. There’s a darkness here that lingers in daylight, that stretches shadows and steals sunshine. A boy of vibrant mornings and clear sunsets couldn’t be more out of place.

That’s what he thought, anyway, as he glided through the smoky skies. That this city was a place where smiles were dimmed and laughter was swallowed.

In a way it reminded him of the Fire Nation, where the children don't know how to dance.

Then he hears it. Bright peels of laughter echoing from a dark alley, delight bouncing through the shadows and leaving something softer in their wake.

Aang swerves, peering through the crumbling buildings, and sees a girl.

She’s dressed in black, but she doesn’t blend with the darkness. Bright eyes glint as she stares down at three men, weapons hanging limply from their fingers. 

Then she turns, and her eyes widen as she sees him floating there. She’s stunned silent only for an instant, and then her smile softens, even as her hand hovers near her belt.

"So I’m guessing you’re new in town?"

"Yeah! I, um, just got here from…" He points in two different directions, and shrugs with a sheepish smile. The girl’s own smile widens.

"Gotcha. Looking for anything in particular?"

"Um, my friends. They’re - "

The girl shakes her head. “Tell me on the way. Tonight’s a free patrol, I can spare some time to help you out.”

Aang almost says no, he’ll do better in the air - and then she shoots something upward, and she’s swinging up and away.

"C’mon, flyboy, this isn’t a place for tourists!"

It surprises a laugh out of him before he follows, zooming in and out of the graceful arches of her swings. He can hear her shout ‘show off’ at him, but there’s unabashed cheer in her voice. 

This city can’t be so bad, he thinks, with someone like her in it.


End file.
